


Suffocation

by MissTastix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chara has their eyes on you, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Reader Has Issues, Reverse Harem, Soulmates, Spying, Take A Hint, Yandere Sans (Undertale), and slow burn, creative nicknames, fast burn, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTastix/pseuds/MissTastix
Summary: Just stay calm.. take a deep breath. Lets just count back from 10.. everything is gonna be okay y/n. 10... You're the only one in control of your life. 9... Don't let yourself be fooled by a few sweet words.. you know better. 8... Just relax.. who cares.. you're okay... you're okay... Heh.. you can't breath cuz your suffocating...
Relationships: All skeletons/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 190





	1. Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and welcome to another adventure I'm calling "Suffocation". Currently taking a small break from Different Dream, but be sure to check it out and give me feedback. I hope you enjoy <3

A manic smile and cold, black eyes are all that seem to greet you in this wonderland of dust, darkness, and blood... The world is quiet.. There's no sound to be made and it feels completely devoid of any life. The only things left in this world seem to be you and them... They aren't moving. You can't even tell if their breathing, but you can just feel their stare weighing down your very soul. All you can do is continue to stare back.. too scared to take your eyes off of them for even a second. 

Why aren't they making a move yet? Your eyes start to travel down their outfit.. if it wasn't covered in dust, you could tell it was a colorful sweater with a pair of shorts and tennis shoes. You can't help but feel that you have seen it before.. that you have seen them before. 

Wait... 

"Chara? What the actual fuck are you doing here?", now you couldn't help but be a bit pissed off. You and Christ had the pleasure of meeting the twins, Frisk and Chara, while attending some monster rally in town. Despite being twice their age, you got along with them pretty well... fuck even Frisk started calling you their sister and even tried to convince Tori to adopt you... fuck you were still considering that. 

...They still wouldn't move or talk.. fuck you were positive that they haven't even blinked yet. You decided to step a little bit closer to her, but something suddenly caught your eyes. Looking down towards their hands, you saw a large kitchen knife... of course its stained with blood and dust. You're not sure what to make of all this.. Chara may have been a bit distant sometimes, but this is fucken insane.. Their just an innocent kid.. so why am I seeing this?

...They start laughing. Its very unsettling... You could feel the air becoming tense and heavy.. you feel a cold shiver running down your spine.. you're unable to move from your spot and all you can do is stare at them. Their eyes are becoming dull.. completely void of life as they raise their knife into the air.. ready to strike. 

You're completely frozen.. feet glued to the dust filled ground. This isn't right.. something has to be wrong here.. someone.. please help me! You've stopped breathing... the last thing you can see is Chara's smile as they bring their knife down through your beating chest...

You jolt straight up from your bed awake.. covered in sweat and panting for air.. you realize that it must have been a bad dream. ...Fuck... Maybe its best to just not think about it.. just a bad dream right? As if on cue, you can smell the sweet scent of pancakes making their way through your door. Ooooh fuck.. Christ is already making breakfast! You jump off the bed and open your closet door. Digging through your clothes, you find just the outfit you wanna wear today. A black tank top and a pair of black leggings with some slip on shoes. Can't help it.. you look damn good in black. 

Making your way down stairs and into the kitchen, you take a seat on the island where Christ just laid you down a plate of heaven.. pancakes! You quickly grab the syrup and begin adding a "generous" amount of it onto your stack. 

"Well good to see someone is up before noon", you just know if you look over at her, she's giving you that look. You look up and yup.. there it is. Christ is always nagging about you sleeping in and being lazy.. Its my day off bae.. I can do what I want. 

"Yup. Miracles do happen..", you give her a wide grin then proceed to stuff pancakes down your mouth. Mmm too perfect for this world... You look over at Christ and see that she is dressed and has a few of her bags by the door.. fuck I bet she wants to go shopping. You work at the store 5 days a week and on your days off you refuse to be anywhere near it! You need a mental break from assholes. I'm sure she feels the same way.. its how we met.

I had the pleasure of meeting Christ at our store "Wally-World", and we just kind of clicked together. She was.. different from other people you have met and you loved that about her. Plus she's the only person in this world you could trust. You two are thick as thieves. After about 4 years, you moved in together and made your own little home in Ebott town. 

"So I was thinking we could go shopping today." Fuck me.. "I have a date this weekend and need the perfect dress! Sexy.. but not too sexy ya know?"

...Man.. how hard will it be to say no. "No." Huh.. easier than I though. She turns to you and places both hands on her hips giving you a disapproving look. "Aww come on girl.. its my day off.. I have plans today ya know." All she does is huff.

"Uh huh.. going back to bed doesn't count as having plans!" She grabs her keys and wallet, sliding them into her pant pockets and walks over to the door. "I need your help picking out the dress.. besides, its not gonna fucken kill you to get out of the house y/n!" ...."You don't know that! It might and its gonna be all your fault, bae." She lets out a small chuckle and throws me my keys. "Move it girl!"

...son of a bitch

So since you couldn't argue your way out of it and faking your death in the parking lot only gave her a good laugh, you're currently standing in the women's clothing section watching Christ go through the clothing racks... and you're beyond.... bored. "Bored... bored... bored... bored...". She fixes you with a glare while holding up a few dresses. 

"You can take a quick break y/n. I'm sure you wanna check out the plushies while we're here...", she smirks at you. "Yeah I might as well.. thanks bae. I won't take too long just a few minutes on my break." I leave Christ to her dress hunting and head for the toy aisle. Ever since this horror game came out you have been obsessed over the plushies for it and making it your person mission to hunt them all out and raise your plush army. Besides.. for killer robots, they are adorable. 

You spend a few minutes searching through the pile of plushies while something approaches you on your left and right.. they are way too close to you. When they keep getting closer, you back away and start to head back to Christ. "what's your hurry, little kitten?"..."yeah darling.. stay with us a bit"... Kitten? Darling? Deep fucken voices? You turn around and notice that the two men are skeleton monsters. One is shorter than the other, he's wearing a black jacket with a fur hood to it.. a red turtleneck underneath with black shorts and shoes. He's giving you a gentle look.. The only one is taller with a similar hoodie, a purple turtleneck under it with black shorts and shoes... and both of them have collars?

Tall bone guy is giving you an excited look.. like a dog whose been set free from his chains. You decide to be polite.. "What?"... yeah smooth as fuck girl.. your people skills are through the roof. "just wanting to say hi to ya, kitten", he grabs my left hand bringing it up to his teeth and giving it a gentle kiss. "names sans.. and oh its an absolute pleasure to meet you baby". ...if you weren't in public.. you would have smack him in the face while he kissed your hand. 

The other skeleton takes my right hand bringing it up to his teeth as well. "and i'm papyrus.. but m'lord calls me mutt. you could call me anything you want, mistress." How is no one else around this fucken aisle? You try to pull away but both skeletons have a strong grip of you. 

"I can't believe we found ya kitten.. we were worried ya didn't exist but don't worry baby.. we won't ever leave you." Oh keep dreaming bone boy...

"we are all yours.. my mistress.. oh! we should let you meet our brothers, they will be very thrilled to meet you!". Sans nods in agreement and before you know it both of them start dragging you over to the men's department! "Hey wait!! Let me go you boneheads!!". You start screaming and dragging your feet on the floor in an attempt to stop them but nope.. monsters are determined apparently. "don't worry, kitten.. boss is around here somewhere...". Sans starts looking around the area while Papyrus is nuzzling your hand against his skull... fucking serious? 

"y/n?!" le gasps! "Christ!". You feel both skeleton monsters tense up over you hollering her name and you quickly notice that their hold on you loosens up enough for you to take off running towards Christ. "what? kitten wait!". "mistress don't leave!".

You start to weave around the clothing racks trying to lose the two boneheads chasing after you. For fucks sake! Suddenly both of them seem to teleport on both sides of a rack in front of you so you quickly slide under the rack and keep running. You somehow managed to run into the women's department and find Christ.. quickly hiding behind them.

"y/n where the fuck have you been? Umm why are you hiding?".. "Shh don't worry about it bae. I think its time to leave.. place is getting a little too crowded for me." You feel bad wanting to leave but you really don't wanna deal with any more problems today. Christ lets out a sigh and smiles at me. "Its cool girl. I found a cute pink dress that fits perfectly! Lets check out real quick then head home okay?". You don't know what you would do without her...

While checking out you don't notice the 4 skeletons staring at you from across the checkouts. All with wicked smiles on their faces. "INTERESTING.. A PERFECT WOMAN TO BE MY QUEEN.".

"HAH OH PLEASE... MY DEAR GODDESS WOULD ONLY BELONG TO ME AND MY MUTT!"

"ooh kitten.. I hate seeing ya go but I love seeing ya leave.. " A quick smack was brought to his head. "fuck! come on boss! aren't we gonna at least go after her?!"

"BE QUIET SANS! WE NEED TO MAKE PREPARATION FIRST! I HAVE TO MAKE MY LEGENDARY LASAGNA FIRST!".

"AND I MUST PREPARE MY AMAZING BURRITOS! MUTT!".

"yes m'lord?"...

"MAKE SURE YOU TRACK THEIR CAR BACK HOME. I MUST MAKE SURE SHE ARRIVES HOME SAFELY."

The drive home seemed a bit.. off to you.. hopefully its nothing to worry about....


	2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christ out on her date, you're left in charge to guard your castle and like hell are you just gonna stand for a full on skeleton invasion... Wait, how do they know where you live? Umm your princess is in another castle, boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to our story! I just wanna take a moment to thank everyone for reading and giving me motivation to keep writing. I hope you gamers enjoy! <3 Oh and any helpful comments are always encouraged. <3

XXX-XXXX

Hey there, Charas... Was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I had a strange dream.. and was wondering if I could talk to ya about it. Anywho just let me know when you're free and get back to me. Loves, Y/n.

Message Sent! You stare at your phone for a bit wondering if they will even reply back to ya. Maybe messaging little Frisky would have been easier.. at least they seem to always be on their phone despite their mother's warnings. But you really needed to talk to her.. something about that nightmare just didn't sit right with ya. You had this very uneasy feeling and it was getting worst the more you put it off. ...Fuck me. 

The house was way too quiet for your taste.. and that's mostly because Christ had gone out on their "hot date" only a few minutes ago. Currently, you were pretty pissed off at her.. don't get me wrong; you were super proud of her getting lucky tonight, but right before she left you had tried to explain to her what happened.. Umm.. could have gone a bit better actually. ... Christ always said you have a problem with your temper. 

(A few minutes ago.. maybe 10 or so minutes)

"All I'm saying girl... and hear me out first, but maybe you misunderstood the situation?"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"..

"Girl, they're monsters.. They haven't been on the surface for very long so I doubt some of them understand certain human cultures. I think they were just trying to be friendly to you by introducing you to their brothers. Just don't worry about it too much.."

"Are you fucken serious? I'm pretty sure monsters understand the basics of personal space! They were getting grabby with me and nuzzling against me!"

"Oh fucken calm down... I gotta get going. Look just chill for today alright? Watch some movies, it'll take your mind off what happened.. just no horror movies okay? You remember what happened last time?"

You just rolled your eyes. "Yeah, yeah.. Hope you remembered to buy condoms."

"First off, I have some in my purse.. second, that's none of your business!!!" She walked out the door slamming it shut while you started laughing at her flustered face. Heh, you really knew the right buttons to push when it comes to her...

(Present)

...Fuck her. You decided to boot up your Netflix and start scrolling through cheesy horror movies. You just can't help yourself sometimes.. they are way too good to watch. You were having trouble deciding which one to watch, but first you needed some popcorn. You quickly ran into the kitchen and heated up a big bag of popcorn with extra butter. While you were dumping the contents into a bowl, you heard a light thud... That's.. a bit odd. Grabbing the salt, you began sprinkling some over the bowl when another thud sounded just outside the windows.

Breath.. Don't panic right now it was most likely an animal outside or something blowing in the wind.. or maybe it could have been the wind for all you knew. 

You took a deep breath.. trying to calm down your nerves when suddenly you felt like someone was breathing down your neck. You began to shake.. you felt terrified.. What the actually fuck.. is.. someone behind me? Stealing your nerves down, you quickly turned around and... no ones there. But I swore it felt like someone was there... Heh maybe I'm just crazy... And maybe Christ is right about the no more horror movies rule.. 

Sighs. You grab the bowl and some cherry soda walking back into the living room and while scrolling, you think maybe a good comedy would calm down your nerves..

...There's a... skeleton... right next to me.

You quickly let out a small scream and jolt up from the couch. For some reason the popcorn bowl started glowing blue and stayed in place from where you once were. You were just.. staring straight at yet another skeleton. This one.. however, seemed different from the others you had encountered at the mall. This one had on a blue hoodie with black basketball shorts, fuzzy pink slippers, a glowing red eye that seemed to be captivated by you.. and you were trying to avoid looking at the giant hole in this guys head. Geez.. you almost felt bad for the guy. 

He lifted one hand up and was giving you the "come hither" motion. Like fuck am I getting any closer to this asshol... wait what the fuck!! Your whole body was suddenly moving against your will. You were now sitting down next to the skeleton.. who was fucken eating your popcorn, and he put his arm around your back. 

....Umm... Fucken excuse me?

"...Umm... what are you doing?!" 

He looks over at you, a manic smiling on his face and a light blue color dusting across his face. "just watching a movie. you?"

...Just breath.. 

"I didn't invite you in, skeleton..." And he sure as hell has overstayed his welcome..

"sans. sans the skeleton, sugar." He gives you a wink as he turns his attention back the movie you selected. He moved the bowl closer for you to reach for. ..funny because you still couldn't move. 

"Why are you in my house?!". He seems a bit surprised at your outburst but gives you a gentle smile with a wink, "don't worry about it, sugar.. you won't have a bad time with me."

...All you wanna do is just slap this guys stupid grin off his fucken face.....wait... Sans?

"BROTHER, IS THE HUMAN DOING OKAY? I DONT MEAN TO INTERRUPT, BUT MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI IS FINALLY READY!".. and who the fuck is that in my kitchen?!

I managed to crane my neck up a bit to see this gigantic skeleton monster standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was wearing bright red battle armor and an apron over it that says "Kiss the great Papyrus". ..Not bad I won't lie. Yet just like his brother.. he seemed to also have taken some damage because his teeth looked completely smashed. Hold the phone for a sec.. Papyrus... Sans.. ?

Weird.. those are the same names as the other two creepies you met at the mall. 

"yeah bro. I'm sure my sugar is just dying to try your pasta." He nuzzles against your face gently, smiling widely. 

"GASPS! ITS AN ABSOLUTE PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I WERE SO EXCITED TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND US COMING OVER.. "

Playing innocent will only get you so far, Cinnabon.. You're about to tell him and his brother off when a loud knock sounds at the door. Sans seems to twitch slightly next to you as he pulls you against his chest. "BROTHER?...". "heh, don't worry bro. let me handle this.. you protect my girl." He gives your cheek a light kiss with his teeth as he suddenly teleports to the door. The air feels very tense as the knocking gets louder. 

Sans slowly opens the door revealing four skeletons.. two of which you saw the other day. They all seem to just be staring at each other in a sort of deadlock. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!". "I swear, cannibale, if you even harmed one hair on my little kitten..."

"MUTT WHY ON EARTH IS THIS PSYCHOPATH BLOCKING OUR WAY TO MY QUEEN?!". "I don't know, m'lord... darling, are you okay?"

"hehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheh and who the fuck invited you copies?". He summons a glowing axe in this hand and aims it at the louder skeletons' faces. The other two you met quickly jumped in front of their brothers with glowing red and orange bones. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you buddy... ". "heheheheheh well its a good thing I'm nothing like you...".

You felt your shoulders being squeezed as the giant Papyrus held you closer to him. He was shaking really hard.. you almost felt like comforting the giant softy. ..heh almost. They still broke in your castle.

"BROTHERS, OTHER MES, MAYBE WE CAN JUST SIMPLY TALK THIS OUT.. WE'RE BROTHERS.. WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING...". Poor guy.. his voice was seemingly unheard as the edgy Sans managed to push the crazy Sans back into the living room while the two loud boys ran up towards the couch facing me. "..stay away from her.". Crazy Sans threw some bones at the two boys but the umm lazy looking Papyrus?, blocked the attack with a wall of orange bones. "don't you dare..."

This is fucken confusing.. why do they all have the same fucken names?!

The three fighting were currently in a standoff, Crazy was holding his weapon, Edgy was holding a bunch of red bones in the air.. with magic?, and Lazy was doing the same with orange bones.. Geez things were about to go down.

The, guessing younger, loud boys were all gathered around you now with Sweety still holding onto you. Tall Edgy and Tiny Tyrant were closing in.. their eyes almost seemed to glow with.. magic? I don't fucken know.. 

"Hey boys! Can we just chill for a fucken second!". "LANGUAGE HUMAN!". "I wanna know what's going on.. and why are all of you in my house?!"

Each pair of eye lights quickly went to meet yours. They were watching you with different emotions.. some seemed to be worried while the others almost seemed to be in complete awe at your outburst. ..Tic Tok.. 

"Well?... Anybody wanna talk?"....You looked at each one of them.. waiting for someone to come clean about their intentions. 

Sweety behind you started.. "WELL... UMM YOU SEE HUMAN... WE..... UMMM YOU ARE... ". He was suddenly cut off from whatever he was saying by a new voice...

"so this is where you guys took off to...". This one was standing in the doorway that was still open. He wore a blue hoodie with black shorts and pink fuzzy slippers. His grin was a bit forced and he was staring at the group of skeletons in front of him.

"nyh heh. you guys are in a skele-ton of trouble.". A new voice called standing besides the other new guy. He looked similar to Lazy, but wore an orange hoodie with tan shorts and tennis shoes. He had a sucker sticking out of his jaw and ..was that a fucken pun?

You heard a few chuckles and a couple groans. "c'mon guys.. that was a real rib-tickler. so why are you guys here bothering some human?". They both walked closer into the room and that's when Blue Sans finally noticed me. ...He stared at you for what felt like a hot minute. You swore his eye lights turned into hearts upon seeing you. The Orange guy seemed to notice and looked at you as well... His sucker fell outta his mouth and hearts took up his eyes as well. "umm ..nyh heh.. hello there... honey...". "hello there, sweetheart.. I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble." Blue Sans turned to the group with one eye glowing blue... fucken cool and scary!

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark.. Sans and Papyrus?"

"at your service m'lady...". Lazy was by your feet faster than you could see. 

"she was talking to us ya lap dog!". Edgy Sans yelled. "nope, honey was talking about us.". Orange was smirking over at the others and you could hear growling coming from the other Sans in the room. Crazy was by your side again and Sweety was nuzzling against your face. 

Blue Sans sighed rubbing his fingers over his skull. "okay.. I think we need to have a family meeting. now.". His eye light grew brighter as the loud boys slowly began walking towards the door. Tall Edgy, and Tyrant looked over to you then quickly left; Edgy Sans and Lazy were next to leave but not before giving you a wink and blowing kisses your way... Orange had to shove them out the door. 

Crazy looked upset.. and ready to kill. He gave me a quick kiss to my forehead as Sweety pulled him away and out of your house. "IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU HUMAN! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME! YOU HAVE A LOVELY HOUSE BY THE WAY!"... Too good for this world. 

"...So why were they in my house in the first place?"

"umm you see... sweetheart... we umm... ". He looked over at Orange for answers but he was sweating just as much as Sans was. "..don't worry about it honey.. It won't happen again."

...Uh huh. "Look thanks for getting them out of my house, but.. please leave. I just wanna be alone right now.. ". You just wanted to be left alone.. 

"i'm sorry sweetheart... it was a pleasure to meet you... maybe we could see you again sometime?"... Heh.. 

You stood up and lead them both to the door. Both guys were giving you gentle smiles and each of them seemed to be blushing. "No!" You quickly shut the door, locking it and plop back down on the couch... Your chest was hurting.. but you think its just from your anxiety getting to you again.. What the fuck is going on...

..."family meeting... now!"...You heard a voice from behind your door and then.. silence. 

Chara  
XXX-XXXX 

...I'm free tomorrow... =)


	3. Boneheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was sitting there all alone in the café.. her hair blowing gently in the breeze and her beautiful eyes drowning in her cup. Heh... This scene was almost too perfect... and the others were too busy having their "family meeting" to even know where she was.. it would be too easy. ..His little lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is TiffTastix back with a brand new chapter for you lovies! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Today is my birthday! So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!... I love you guys! <3 Thank you for reading my stories!

... Christ is staring at you with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation as to what happened while she was gone. You really debate about lying to her.. I mean she didn't even believe you about the two you met in the store. ..This is weird to explain though. The skeletons from last night actually left you a lot of food on your table. There was a giant bowl of spaghetti, a tray of sizzling lasagna, and a bunch of burritos spread across your table like an all you can eat buffet!

Honesty.. best policy.. "Ya see bae: a bunch of skeleton monsters invaded our house, one was preventing me from moving using his magic, his brother was in the kitchen making food, there was a knock at the door and I thought a fight was about to break loose because four more skeletons including the two I met at the mall the other day showed up, but two more skeletons came over and took them all home."... Your scared to look up at her. You just know she's giving you that look..

You look up.. yup.. that's the look.

She lets out a deep sigh and looks at all the food. "Sounds like you had a fun time. Well do you think the food they made is any good?". She begins poking at the burritos that look like they have swallowed garlics whole. I can't help but stare at her in disbelief. 

"...excuse me, bae. I just told you that our house was invaded!, that your favorite bae was being held prisoner by monsters!". She takes a few sniffs to the lasagna and gags, but grabs a bowl and scoops some spaghetti into it. "Ya wanna know what I think bae?"

"Yes.. enlighten me bae.". "Well....", she scoops some of the spaghetti into her mouth, "damn that's good. I think these skeletons like you~". She coos at me with a big mouth smile as she keeps eating. I decide to grab a bowl of it too since she seems to be enjoying it so much. I take a bite and.. mmm fuck Sweety can really cook. 

"Heh.. did your date fuck your brains out or what?". I smirk at her as she's blushing while trying to glare at me. "It's none of your fucken business!! ..and girl I'm serious... What if they really like you and just don't understand how humans date. I've heard that when a monster has found their one and only, they will do anything to be with them. Fucken sweet right?". Christ finishes up her bowl and uses her foot to push the lasagna and burritos into the trash can. 

"You're fucken insane.. I'm being harassed by monsters and you think they just have a fucken crush on me?!". All she does is roll her eyes. "I mean.. its kind of obvious, girl. Ya know the trash is gonna smell like vinegar and garlic for awhile." Well she's not wrong about the latter.. The food smelled and looked horrible. Well at least we now have spaghetti for the rest of the week. 

"Fuck this.. I'm going to bed.". "Y/n.. don't go to bed mad.. I'm just trying to help...". ..I want to talk to her.. but instead I just slam my bedroom door, locking it, and lay down on my bed... Fuck could have gone better.. Your phone suddenly goes off.

Chara  
XXX-XXXX

Meet me at Muffet's around 9. =)

Y/n  
XXX-XXXX

Sounds good to me. ^_^

(POV Switch: Undertale Sans)

perfect. nope yeah.. this was just too fucken perfect. heh and here I was hoping life couldn't get any better for me. when monsters were finally freed by Frisk and ...uh Chara, I just couldn't bring myself to move to the surface.. just didn't appeal to me anymore. heh.. Papyrus though was on cloud 9.. he decided to stay with Undyne and Alphys for now until I decided to move up.. heh no pun intended. 

I just had to mess around with that fucken machine.. and it somehow brought forth multiple pairs of myself and my brother from across the multiverse. ...fuck. I still don't even know how many were actually brought through.. my readings showed more than what appeared in my basement, but I couldn't find them anywhere. ..on top of my ever growing list of problems.. they somehow found my soulmate.. I didn't know she existed.. I just figured since I didn't have one underground... that maybe she just didn't exist. heh, but I can't complain too much.. 

for now. ..now, I have to deal with the boneheads who thought it would be a humerous idea to invite themselves over to my sweetheart's house. I don't care what their souls were telling them.. this is my world.. my soulmate. I just have to keep them away from her while also fixing the machine and sending them back to their worlds. then everything will be just fine.. 

fuck was she beautiful.. but.. also very, very pissed off. It's gonna be hard to undo the damage these dummies have done, but I'd do anything to get on her good side. fuck.. I just realized I don't even know her fucken name.. nice job Sansy... 

the sounds of heavy stomping are echoed throughout the house, coming from upstairs. I allowed the "tough guys" to have my room while the "switch guys" are in Paps' room and I can just stay in the basement for now.. I told the guys the meeting is just gonna wait until morning.. I was too tired to deal with anything else today. my thoughts just kept coming back to you...

what you like.. what you do for a living.. what do you dream about.. he couldn't even get your image out of his head. he had heard soulmates were everything a person dreams about.. and damn if you weren't a dream come true. fuck.. what if you didn't wanna move underground with him? or.. fuck if you were.. heh dating anybody.

heh... heh... heh.. don't worry babygirl.. I'll talk good care of you.. and I'll make it up to ya later once I deal with them. 

(Morning... yay)

You were never a fucken morning person.. no those people were sick.. but you had a mission to do today. You jumped out of bed, digging into your pile of clothes on the floor for the perfect outfit today. Eh you decided on just a Mario Bros t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. You.. wanted to avoid talking to Christ this morning so you quietly snuck down to the front door and headed out. 

Chara wanted to meet over at Muffet's café which is by far the greatest little bakery you have ever been to. ..You will admit it was fucken scary seeing a big, tall spider smiling at you, but Muffet was a pretty cool gal. You stopped going over there because Christ nearly had a heart attack when you tried bringing her here.. she has a very bad fear of spiders so you just didn't go back. 

You quickly spot Chara sitting outside the café at one of the tables with a bright purple umbrella. Her red eyes quickly met yours and her smile widened. She waved you over and you took a seat across from her. "Hey Charas. Thanks for meeting me.". She gives you a warm smile and looks away suddenly.. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Y/n. I hope everything is okay?". She looks back at me and gestures to the two cuts of spider cider. "Take a drink..".

You could never say no to spider cider.. and fuck its so good. "Well.. my nightmares are back again.. and this one was a bit.. strange. Plus my head is pounding.. I've been dealing with skeletons lately."

...Chara's expression turns angry. She stands up.. hands on the table. "Stay.. away from them, Y/n.". She takes a moment to collect her breath and sits back down. "They can't be trusted.. Their magic is greater than my fathers.. I don't want them to hurt you or Frisk.. I've seen how Sans looks at us.. and with the others arriving..". She looks down at her lap.. her whole body shaking.. "I'm scared, Y/n."

...Heh guess I was right after all.. Suck is Christ. 

"..Chara... ". You try to say more, but she cuts you off.. "I'm sorry.. I must leave.. just please Y/n, I don't want to see you hurt.. and they will hurt you.. That skeleton knows no mercy.. ". She runs away.. 

Fuck.. You had planned on explaining your strange dreams to her.. but it seemed the skeletons were a tough subject for her. I wonder what on earth happened between them.. and she seemed to only be referring to one skeleton.. yet there's multiple ones.. hmm. Maybe you could order some food and stay out for a bit.. You weren't too eager to head back home today..

(POV switch... ???)

heh.. this opportunity couldn't have been any betta. his little lady was sitting all by herself at this empty café... no one else was even around. he felt bad listening in to the conversation between her and the king's brat, but he needed to know what was going on. for all he knew, that brat was trying to harm you and he be damn if he was just gonna standby and let something happen to you. heh you... you were absolutely perfect. 

he had first found you about two weeks ago.. only a few days after being brought to this strange new world with his brother. they found themselves just outside of Snowdin town and all they knew was that everything was different from their world. heh nicer actually. the crime was a lot better here.. no one to oppose him or his brother and a lovely little lady that wasn't in his own timeline.. you weren't underground.. and you weren't on the surface.. but here you are and he wasn't going to lose you. 

recon and intel were just some of his greatest skills. it was easy to find out where the skeletons of Snowdin lived and even easier to sneak into the house unseen, and plant a few bugs to keep track of them. these versions couldn't hold anything to him. he could understand to a point why the Sans here didn't wanna move to the surface.. he remembered Paps kind of forced him to move. luck was on his side here, him and boss were able to get right back into their business and set themselves up in a nice apartment that was near yours. 

hmm right now, the house was having a meeting to discuss what to do about you. he told boss to keep an eye on the conversation while he worked his magic on wooing his little lady. those morons were nothing like him and Paps.. they were greatly outmatched. taking a breath to ease his nerves, he got closer to you and stood before your table, his hat tipped down covering most of his face. he needed to be smart about his approach. 

"pardon me, little lady, but I was wondering if this seat was taken?". you stopped eating the donuts you ordered and looked him up and down. heh you could look all day, sweet cheeks.. you simply shrugged your shoulders. "It's a free country. I don't care..". ..so cute. 

not the answer he was hoping for but it'll do.. he knew you were a tough nut to crack, but it was understandable due to the things he dug up from your past. you were too good.. you were someone that needed to be protected from the world.. and he was just the monster to make you melt. you belong to him.. and sooner or later, you would be his..

"heh it's a lovely day outside.. isn't it?". he must have caught you off guard because you seemed to freeze.. did you.. feel it? he was trying to call out to your soul. "name's don and its a pleasure to finally meet what's been driving my soul completely bonkers." 

You look up slowly and stare at him hard.. "What's that suppose to mean...". you stared daggers at me waiting for an answer. I took off my hat and stared deep into your beautiful eyes... you got up to leave... "what.. hey wait!!!"... grr fuck. 

He used his magic to and forced you back down into your seat. you look so cute when you're angry at him. he'll make it up to ya soon, little lady. "What's the big deal with you fucken skeletons coming after me?! I'm not interested in anything you ass-less assholes have to say!"

"isn't it obvious, little lady?". your eyes met his... "you're my soulmate...".


	4. King vs. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house meeting quickly turns into chaos as the skeletons decide what to do about their soulmate and the issues with roll call. Meanwhile, you have an interesting conversation with Don.. and you realize what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone out there is doing okay and I hope you enjoy a brand new chapter! I'm excited for this one: its an idea I've had for a long time and just couldn't put it in my other story. =)

Sans honestly didn't know how much longer he could stand being in the living room. His skull was close to splitting and they haven't even started the meeting yet. The edgy brothers were currently in a stalemate with the tiny tyrant his lap dog, while the blue swap Sans was trying to calm down the chaos. The poor kid even made tacos.. but no one dared to even try one except for his own brother. The swap Papyrus was currently on the edge on his seat opening glaring at the horror show brothers. ..One of which wasn't exactly helping by bringing out his axe and tossing it in the air to catch every few seconds. 

Papyrus, his own brother, was nervously playing with his worn scarf.. unsure of how to address the situation, Sans was on the same page. He wished that he didn't have to involve his brother in his mess, but this was something he would find out about soon. He learned from day one that the skeletons didn't like being cooped up in their underground house or kept under constant surveillance. He just hoped that no one else knew about them besides royal family. He had a lot of trust that Tori wouldn't let the information about his machine get leaked, but he hated the fact that the two kids knew about them. 

Frisk gave him the idea of calling the other skeletons his cousins for the time being until he can find a way to send them all back. Chara, however, kept trying to express to her mother how dangerous the others might be, but deep down he just knew that the brat was just scared of him. He didn't trust the two kids as far as he could throw them both.. they were just too determined and any moment one of them could just get bored and reset everything.. again. 

Sans had too much hope for this timeline though.. you were here. This was the first timeline that his soulmate existed in and like hell was he going to allow anything to happen to it. Sure, you were mad, but he could still fix this situation... he had to. First things first, he needed to take charge of this meeting and set a few ground rules for these assholes. 

" okay boneheads, how about we start this meeting before we all get under each other's skins.". He winked and it was followed by a few chuckles and groans. His brother was shaking his head clearly irritated. 

"BROTHER PLEASE. LETS TRY TO KEEP THIS PUN-FREE."

"heh I thought it was pretty punny." The edgy Sans was met with a quick slap to the back of his skull. "YOUR LOW STANDARDS WOULD FIND ANYTHING FUNNY. NOW THEN. I AM TO BELIEVE YOU WISH TO SPEAK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?". The tall edgy Papyrus loudly proclaimed while his brother rubbed the back of his skull. 

"yes. I wanna know why you numbskulls thought it was a smart idea to go harass my soulmate?". Well that earned him everyone's attention.. along with a handful of glares and magic flaring. The small tyrant stood up on his chair. His brother was trying to hold him back. "MWEH. DON'T GO CLAIMING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU. MY MUTT FOUND MY QUEEN FIRST.". "right as always, m'lord."

"NYHEH MY LAZY BROTHER FOUND MY NEW PET FIRST YOU LITTLE TYRANT! SHE ONLY BELONGS TO US OF COURSE!". "damn straight, boss!". Sans could feel his skull pulsing with every word. 

"WAIT!.. YOU MET A HUMAN!! AND SHE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE OUR SOULMATE? WOWIE THAT IS AMAZING!", Papyrus was certainly excited over the news. "MWHEH PAPY ISN'T THIS AMAZING?!". "sure is bro and my little honey is just too sweet. you're going to love her.". Sans needed some control over this before it went too far. 

"look, this is my timeline, so that makes her my soulmate. I think it's for the best if you ignore the feeling in your souls and help me send you guys back to your own timeline that has your own soulmate there.". He was hoping they would let it go at that point, but then the horror bros just had to speak up..

"..that's a cute thought, but my sugar isn't there in our timeline.". The horror Sans looked towards his brother as the Papyrus nodded gently. Before Sans could say anything though, another skeleton interrupted. "kitten hasn't showed up in ours either.. and we have been through our share of.. resets.". The edgy Papyrus squeezed his brother shoulder with a tight stare. "...our darling doesn't exist in any of our either... m'lord and I have searched.. ". 

He looked over to the swapped Papyrus for any insight on his timeline. "heh.. I've never seen her in any of our timelines. its as though she only exists here.. ". He put another sucker in his mouth as his brother rubbed his back. ..So it wasn't just one timeline you weren't showing up in.. it was everyone's. ..but why now? 

Everyone was quiet for some time.. just unsure of what to say next or what the best course was to take. ..it had to be him. "I know how you guys feel.. ,but you can't stay here. once the machine is fixed, I'm sending you all back to where you came from."... "BROTHER... ". Papyrus wanted to say more, but he was just as lost as me. 

"then let her decide.". The horror Sans spoke up and his brother was excitingly nodding. "YES. WE SHOULD LET THE HUMAN DECIDE WHICH OF US SHE WOULD RATHER BE WITH! THEN THAT PAIR CAN EITHER STAY HERE OR TAKE HER BACK HOME.". All skeletons were now on the edge of their seats.. each with determined looks and glares sent to each other. Sans however.. was not having any of it.

"there is no way in hell I would agree to this. my timeline: my rules, my soulmate.". He shouldn't have to share with a bunch of copies of him and him brother. He finally found you.. and there was no way in hell he would ever lose you. You only belong.. to him. 

"scared, vanilla? heh if kitten falls for someone its just gonna make it harder on her to send them away ya know. you might end up breaking her heart that way."

"I AGREE. WHATS A LITTLE COMPETITION BETWEEN... COUSINS?". ..This wasn't going to turn out good, but Sans knew he would never lose. he couldn't lose. 

"heh then let the best Sans of Papyrus win.". Orange was most likely on his seventh sucker since this meeting started. hmm that did raise an issue though.

"fine, but first: we need to do something about our names. sweetheart was getting confused and its annoying to call all of us Sans or Papyrus for the time being. so if anyone has any ideas involving nicknames then speak up.". He honestly wasn't hoping for much of a response but the little swap Sans spoke up first.. clearly excited..

"OOOH I WILL BE THE MAGNIFICENT WIZARD SANS!"...what?

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU BECOME A WIZARD!". "my bro can be anything he wants to be, ya edgelord.". 

"watch your mouth ya fucken astray. boss who cares? you're a king compared to these losers.". "how touching.. a king and his right hand pet." 

"HMM I SUPPOSE OVERLORD WOULD BE A FINE TITLE.. HEH EVEN SUPREME LORD SANS HAS A NICE RING TO IT.. DOESN'T IT MUTT?". "without a doubt, m'lord."

"I'm surprised ya have any room left in your head with all your damn ego.. , but hey.. I'm sure my axe wouldn't mind a swing at it.". "BROTHER PLEASE.. THIS IS NOT HELPING!". 

oh for fucks sake.. "everyone shuddup!!". All eyes turned to meet Sans. "okay.. nicknames will be determined by me and my brother then because you boneheads can's calm down for a few minutes. Now being as this is my timeline, I'm keeping my name and so is my brother. understood?". "aww but I was gonna call you two vanilla wafer and marshmallow! hehe.". "OOH THOSE NAMES SOUNDS ADORABLE!". "heh fun to break and eat.. ". "BROTHER. NO.". 

...okay. okay.. "I better not hear though nicknames. okay swapped brothers, you guys will be Blue and Stretch.". "hmm bit of a stretch I guess.. not bad.". "AHH ITS MY FAVORITE COLOR!". "mines too, blue. okay.. umm you two will be Mutt I guess.. and Black since you seem to like your dark colors.". "HMM I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT ONE BIT.. ". "..heh I don't care.". "okay good. now.. you guys will be Red for obvious reasons and Edgelord for even more obvious reasons.". "EDGELORD? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?". "umm don't worry about it boss! it just shows how awesome you are. heh really scraping the bucket of creativity huh?". "shut it. now.. I was thinking Sweets and Axe. that work for you guys?". All you received was nods and creepy smiles from both of them. 

glad that's over and done with. "alright.. I think that enough for one headache.. I meant day. how about you guys take off and don't cause anymore trouble okay? oh and no going to her house unless invited over. understood? we don't wanna make her even more upset at us.". he watched everyone spit up, some going back to their rooms and some heading out back to town. he'll need to keep a better eye on all of them. wait.. "hey where are you two going?".

Stretch and Mutt stopped in their tracks. "just going to Muffet's for some grub. don't wait up, vanilla." .they both started laughing as Red snuck up beside him. "I wouldn't trust those two.. rub me the wrong way ya know? heh don't you worry about me, wafer. I'll be out exploring the town.. might even run into a certain little kitten.. ". Red's tongue formed and licked at his teeth as he suddenly teleported away. "oh no you don't! Paps, keep an eye on the ones here please.". with a salute from his brother, Sans teleported away from the house and back onto the surface searching for Red. 

Sans could feel his soul becoming tingly and light. Almost like it had butterflies in it.. was she near? ...the only things that mattered right now was winning her heart. 

(Back to us)

..Did he really say what you think he said? Soulmate? You found it strange that monsters actually believed in that theory.. that everyone has a soulmate that was made just for them out there. Don't get me wrong.. its a cute though, but that's not what this was. "Soulmate? Heh what makes you think I'm your soulmate?".

"it hurts my soul that you don't believe me, doll face. you're a smart gal, so you know that souls represent our very beings. everything we are. everything we believe in. all in one nicely compacted spot. and how souls give off a certain buzz.. a certain strong feeling when we finally find our missing piece. you were made for me, doll. it was fate that decided to put us together.. and who am I to argue? you are everything I could have ever wanted."

"Look I'm not your soulmate. How do I even know you're telling me the truth?"

"why would I ever lie to ya, doll? heh I know for a fact you felt it. my soul was calling out to yours. though, humans have a harder time connecting with their souls, you know you felt something.. deep down in your soul. you feel this connection to me, sweetie."

You felt something odd happening in your chest when he first sat down... but that still didn't mean you had to listen to a word of this. As far as your knew all he was spitting at you as bullshit. Just lies and bullshit to cover something up.. but you couldn't see what he would gain by lying to you. I mean.. you worked at a minable wage job and shared an apartment. So he wasn't after money... maybe he just wanted to bang a human? Seems.. right, but ow.. your chest suddenly pulsed at that idea. 

His dark eyes stared into your from across the table. His smile spread wide and his one gold tooth shinning almost as brightly as the many rings on his skeleton fingers. Ya know if you didn't know any better, this guy looked like he was straight out of some mobster movie. Fedora and all. Heh.. maybe he was just a fan of those types of movies.. I mean he is calling himself Don.

"So what about the others? and don't try to lie to me.. I know about there being several Sans and Papyrus out there."

"heh yeah. you shouldn't be worrying about those.. copies, sweetie. they don't feel the same way as I do. ...I promise you that I'm nothing like them."

"So what are you looking for outta this? What's your end goal here?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "my end goal here, doll face, is to win your heart. no matter what it takes.. you will be mines. I could give you anything your heart desired, and I can also protect you from anything." He leaned closer to me. I could see his eyes start to light up a deep red color.. I try to pull away, but I'm stuck in my seat. I close my eyes to brace myself as I feel something wet slither across my cheek and the edge of my lips. ew..

"mmm heh so how about we meet up for lunch on your break tomorrow? you usually work evenings so your lunch should be about 4. I'll plan a lovely picnic for us, sweetie. trust me, you won't have a bad time."

..There was a lot of things wrong with that sentence. wait. "Wait, how do you know where I work.. and my hours?". Don merely chuckled loudly as he leaned his forehead against mines. "trust me doll face, I know everything that goes on in this time.. and you without a doubt, have all of my attention."

Creep.. but before you have to chance to say anything else, his phone goes off. "hmm great. guess I better go before I'm spotted. oh before I forget..". You watched as he pulled out a box from his pocket and pulled out a red colored bracelet with some symbols on it. "I had this special made for ya doll face. make sure to wear it everyday just for me.. ." He winks as he uses his magic to slip it on my wrists and clasps it tight. "until next time, doll face...". With one last sad look, Don vanished and you soul felt a bit uneasy. 

...Was any of that true? You might need to do some research on souls for some answers, but another spider donut was just calling your name. You stand up to head inside when the door was held open for you. "hey there honey. fancy seeing you here.". "my mistress.. could I get you some cider or maybe some donuts?". Once inside, Lazy grabbed your hand, pulling you to the open bar and Orange appeared on your other side. 

"everything okay, honey? you seem like you got a lot on your mind.". Orange's fingers lightly brushed the hair out of your face.. his own face showing off a light orange blush. You turned back to the counter for your donuts once you heard Lazy growling. The two were currently in a staring contest while you ate donuts and went over the thoughts in your head. ...If Don was telling the truth... then what would that mean for the rest of them? Was that the reason they were acting so crazy.. because... you're all of their soulmates?...

You were too deep in your thoughts to notice the two skeletons throwing donuts and chairs at each other.


	5. Getting Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really is nothing better than good friends, good food, good drinks, and bad laughs. ...heh Well except for maybe a certain human... Better break out your best puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantined! ...but imma essential and have work in a few days. Make sure you're being nice to cashiers cuz imma dealing with too much bullshit. Sorry to rant.. but its been rough lately. I got fucken cussed out over a carton of eggs cuz this fucken bitch couldn't read a sign and its a limited item which we do not even fucken control! ...okay so new chapter? Yeah new chapter loves! Hope you enjoy and make sure to like, comment, and subscribe for more! 
> 
> btw my kudos right now is 69. give me a few fuck yeahs <3

...Okay.. so soulmates? Guess that's a thing now. You never really saw yourself ever being with someone... I mean.. you've tried dating a few times.. a few several times, but they always ended before they really began.. if that makes sense. Other people just couldn't be trusted.. you always knew in the end they would all end up using you.. hurting you.. and leaving you for dead when it came down to it. You used to look towards the world with open arms.. your heart bared out before you.. just waiting for another soul to show you your own worth.. to stand together to survive through this unforgiving world... to come along and put your pieces back together. 

...but you were broken.. You were glass that had been shattered almost into a fine dust. 

These skeletons.. though annoying, deserved better than someone like you. Your soul was too broken to ever give them anything in return of affection. I mean.. you could barely even take care of yourself. Heh.. some days you couldn't even manage to wake yourself up.. you just didn't see a point some days. Christ was always there for you though on those days... even when you kept pushing her away. ...but you knew how hard it was on her to see you like that. ...You know she cares about you.., but you didn't want her to worry about you. You didn't want to be a fucken burden to people who had their own lives to live. You shouldn't have allowed her to get too close to you.. and these skeletons.. Sans.. and Papyrus... you didn't want them to get closer... you couldn't take it... ..you just wanted... to....

You were taken away from your thoughts when you felt an arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to the source and you're suddenly pressed against a black hoodie. ...Papyrus.. Lazy was holding you against his chest.. rubbing circles in your back and gently running his skeletal fingers through your hair. Listening closely, you could hear a soft noise coming from his chest.. it was ..calming... relaxing even. 

"shh... everything is okay, darling.... you're safe... nothing is going to hurt you...", he was whispering gently towards you as tears began to fall onto his hoodie. Heh.. Your thoughts got too out of control.. and Lazy was trying to comfort you.. maybe they felt what you were feeling? You felt another hand squeezing your shoulders. Lazy had moved you into his lap and Orange moved closer now sitting on your seat. He laid his skull down against yours. "he's right, honey... you have nothing to worry about.. we won't leave you.. just please breath... deep breaths... for me please.. ". It took you a moment to process... that yeah.. you stopped breathing while deep in thought. 

Heh.. and they just wanted to help you. You took a few deep breaths.. trying to calm down as they both held you... both whispering words of encouragement for you. After a while.. you finally pulled away from Lazy's hoodie. "Thanks guys... I didn't mean to do that.. just.. had too much on my mind..". You saw a tight look of concern on Lazy's face.. but at least he didn't try to question you. "anytime, darling...". "no problem, honey bee". 

Looking around the café, you seemed a bit surprised to see the place still empty... It was just your group and Muffet. Heh and Muffet was too busy counting an overflowing jar of tip money that you swore wasn't that full when you came in.. Guess people must really love her donuts. I know I do. 

"...hey darling? do you have any plans for today?", Lazy asked. Well you didn't really have anything else to do today.. work wasn't until tomorrow.. (and your date with Don?) (not a date..) You hadn't planned what to do after meeting up with Chara... You still needed to talk to her about what she's been through with the skeletons.. guess that'll be later. You could always go home to see Christ.. but after arguing with her.. you really didn't want to see her yet. 

"Hmm not really.. I um.. I'm not ready to head back home yet.. ". "everything okay, honey?".

"Yeah... just.. I just don't wanna head home yet.. Fuck.. I think I'd really love a drink actually...". 

"heh well then darling.. don't we know the perfect spot to go to...". "hmm yup and of course we plan on escorting ya there.. a drink does sound lovely, honey". He winks at you as they three of you stand up and leave Muffet's. "hey honey.. want a short cut?"... "A short cut there?"... "yuppers.. just hang on tight, baby.." Orange wraps his arms around your waist, holding you close to his chest as the room spins around you and suddenly your standing in front of a bar called Grillby's. 

(Sans POV)

His soul was practically jumping out of his chest the moment he chased after Red. ..It was desperately trying to get him to go after her, but he knew he shouldn't be doing that.. yet. His sweetheart would be all his in no time.. Sans couldn't help but be confident that you would choose him over the other knockoffs of him and his bro. Teleported a bit closer, he finally managed to grab onto Red's hoodie and teleported inside of Grillby's.. the only safe spot. 

"grr... what the fuck do you want, vanilla?! I can hear her soul fucken calling out for me...". He managed to pull Red over to the bar and sighed. "you assholes pissed her off last time.. I think its best we keep our distance for now.. then try to win her heart...". Sans couldn't help but glare at Red.. it was all their fault that his own soulmate didn't wanna see them, but Sans knew deep down he just needed to wait for the right moment. 

"fucken hell.. give me your strongest mustard, Grill.. heh.. you know none of us really deserve her.. kitten is really an angel sent to us. just because she's in your world though, doesn't mean I'm giving her up without a fight.. you and those other creampuffs would have been dead already if this was my world.. I would have never thought I'd ever find her.. and fuck she's perfect... ". Red, for the first time since being here, seemed relax and peaceful.. He knew how excited they all were about discovering their soulmate.. but to Sans, it was everything. She was only.. his soulmate... not theirs... He just needed to get this machine done before one of the others tried anything... 

"you're gonna have to try pretty hard, pal....". 

(Back to Read)

Lazy was by the door holding it open for you. "heh.. bit of long, short cut huh Stretch?" Stretch?

"nyeh shouldn't you be on your leash before you go for a walk, Mutt.". "careful buddy.. that sounds like one hell of a good time..". "fucken gross..."

"Stretch and.. Mutt?". You walked into the bar with Stretch and Mutt right before you, and missing the glares both were sending each other. "mmm that sounds perfect coming from your lips, mistress.. can you say it a bit louder?". "...we decided on nicknames for each other so its easier. heh everyone being either Sans or Papyrus was a bit confusing..".

"Oh good.. heh I was still calling you guys Orange and Lazy in my mind..". "heh well those are more creative than our nicknames from vanilla wafer." 

"No fucken way! Who got stuck with that fucken name?". "...kitten?"... "sweetheart?!". As you approach the bar up front, you finally noticed two more skeletons sitting there. Edgy looking Sans and Blue Sans. Their eyes lights lit up staring at you with loving looks... until they looked up and saw Stretch and Mutt. You heard growling and felt a tension in the air, but you decided to sit down next to Edgy... his eye lights turned into little red hearts that you didn't see.

Mutt quickly took the seat next to you leaving Stretch to the empty stool next to Mutt. Suddenly, a monster made of fire was in front of you. "this is Grillby, sweetheart.. Grill, this is Y/n..", Grillby was giving Sans a strange look, "yeah that's her..", his flames crackled gentle.. almost sounding like a laugh... ,"heh.. c'mon Grill.. give a bag of bones a chance.."

"..So what are you guys talking about?"... you really couldn't understand the conversation. 

"don't worry bout it kitten.. Grillby here has his own way of communication. hey how bout a drink?"..."yeah hey Grill can we get another round of sauce and a nice drink for our human?..". Blue blushed as my eyes landed on him. He seemed to be pretty nervous for some reason.. As Grillby left to go get the drinks, Edgy moved my stool with his foot so that I was facing him. "hey there little kitten.. did you sit down on sugar? cuz you have a sweet ass...". A quick slap to the back of his skull filled the bar.. Blue looked beyond pissed off and then two were glaring each other down.. until. They heard me laugh.

"Holy fuck! Hehe I don't think I've ever heard that before its fucken clever!". All four skeletons were looking at you with wide and bright eye lights. Edgy had a wide grin on his face and he laughed with me. "fuck yeah, babe! I've got plenty of them.. just for you, kitten." He winked and leaned closer to me.. He couldn't.. right... He just kept getting closer to me until Mutt pulled me away from Edgy and into his chest instead. Blue had also grabbed Edgy by the back of his hoodie to keep him away from me. "not so close, Red...", Mutt sounded close to fucken growling. Red? 

"Red? Heh.. yeah seems fitting.. so I guess that means your Vanilla Wafer right?", you pointed at the blue Sans that was sitting next to Red.. His eye lights completely went out as he glared at the snickering skeletons around you. "...no. I'm keeping the name Sans...". "Hmm.. well that's no fun..". Sans head suddenly hit the counter as Grillby finally returned with your drinks.. or sauces? He brought them ketchup, mustard, honey, and barbeque sauce.. and for me he set down a very lovely looking drink that smelled very sweet. His fire crackled softly as he gestured towards your drink. "Oh this looks really good.. thank you, Grill.. ". You couldn't tell.. but he looked like he was blushing. Red squeezed his mustard bottle so hard you swore it was gonna explode. 

Mmm you took a nice big gulp and then realized... you were a lightweight.. this might not have been the greatest idea but fuck it! "Mmm its super sweet!" While trying to drown yourself in your drink, you failed to notice the multitude of colors lighting up on the skeleton's skulls when you moaned. Grillby seemed very happy as he went back to cleaning up his bar. You suddenly felt your stool moving again.. this time by Mutt so that you were facing him instead of Red. 

"heh guess that drink is pretty good, huh darling? you have a little bit on your cheek...", he leaned down towards you and licked the drops of your drink off your cheek. "mmm very sweet.. and not talking about the drink, darling...". You felt very warm all of a sudden...

And que the stool moving again towards Red. "keep your tongue off my kitten, Mutt. fucken disguising with all the ass kissing you do to your bro.. hehe."

Well there I go again.. Wheeeeeeee. Stool moving again towards Mutt. "nyeh aww jealous, Red?" Stretch was gripping his honey bottle tightly. Sans finally leaned back up and locked eyes with Stretch giving him a quick nod as his eye glowed blue. You saw a bright orange coming off of Stretch as suddenly Red and Mutt were flung from their stools and onto the floor. Laughing their asses off, Stretch and Sans quickly took their seats and wrap one hand around your shoulders and one around your waist. 

"fucken ashtray! what the fuck was that for?!" Red got in his face while Stretch just smiled and gestured towards you. "you two boneheads are really thick skulled..."

Mutt was growling in Sans face as one his eyes glowed orange. "down doggie. unless ya got a bone to pick with me...". "nyeh! oh I'll pick those bones clean...". 

Grillby was quick to slam his rag on his counter, glaring at the skeletons. "sorry Grill.. we'll be-hive for now." ...oh no. "hehe yeah Grill.. no bones about it."

"heh I was just trying to mustard up the courage and relish some time with my little kitten.".. "man I have some ketchup-ing to do. "

You somehow to finish up your drink and drown out everything around you. Though the skeletons appeared to be rather strange.. they care in their own strange ways.. Heh. Maybe you could... give it a chance.. Or maybe your just drunk. Eh.. 50/50.. The guys all sat down around you and continued their pun war. You felt.. very calm and drunk enough to try your own hand in the pun-off. "Heh I really cant bee-lieve my life right now. Surrounded by numbskulls.. and tibia honest, you guys are just too humorous. Hehe I loved seeing you guys get so heated.. its actually very hot!" Yup drunk!

"s..sweetheart...", Sans gently rubbed his hand down the side your face.. staring lovingly into your eyes. Your chest felt really light.. almost like you swallowed butterflies and they decided to have a party in your gut. They were all watching you and suddenly put a hand over their chest where their souls would be. Each feeling their souls calling each other. Sans was leaning closer to you when suddenly a voice called out... 

"Y/N!" All eyes quickly locked onto the figure standing at the opened door. Sans and Stretch held onto you tightly.. eyes starting to light up as Red and Mutt quickly stood in front of you... wanting to protect you from this intruder. The person stepped closer and you saw that it was none other than Christ! Red continued to glare.. "what the fuck do you want, human?" She merely huffed and stared at you. "Fuku told me she saw you come in here with some skeletons. I've been worried sick about you! You didn't even tell me where you were going this morning!" 

...Fuku? Ooooh right.. Christ's hot date from the other night. Literally.. this girl was a monster on fire, but green fire which was pretty fucken neat. Fuck and apparently she was a bit of a nark. "Aww mom.. I'm all good! I just needed a nice drink!" You could feel the skeletons were not back down in the slightest. "Oh for fucks.. you know you're a fucken light weight who really shouldn't be drinking! I'm here to drive your drunk ass home! So sorry to break up your skeleton orgy!" 

You rolled your eyes at the sarcastic tone Christ was using on you.. and even suggesting you were getting it on with a bunch of monsters you had barely even known. Who may or may not be your soulmate. Still on the fence about that! You turned bright red when you felt Stretch's hand on your ass, but upon looking over to him... you noticed he merely slipped something in your pocket. "make sure to read it once your home safely, honey bear.. ". He pressed his teeth against your forehead and smiled widely. Sans hugged you tightly to his chest. "please be careful sweetheart.. ". 

Red and Mutt each took one your hands and gently brought them up to their teeth in a kiss. "until tomorrow, mistress...". "yeah, kitten... be seeing you real soon." Sans and Stretch shot them questioning looks while Christ quickly grabbed your wrist. "C'mon Haruhi.. let's get going...". She dragged you out of the bar as each skeleton silently glared at your backs. 

"hmm a buddy of hers?"... "yeah, classic.. and the chick is also her roommate. heh.. I really don't like her...", Red's bottle of mustard finally exploded. "heh.. sorry my bad Grill..". Mutt was silent for some reason.. just staring at the spot she was just sitting at. A wide grin quickly formed on his face as he down his bottle of sauce. heh.. he just needed to be have patience.. the little mistress was going to be all his in no time..


	6. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a really bad headache.. and another argument with Christ is not helping it. Maybe a few skeletons can take your mind off of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, loves? Sorry to make ya wait, but it's time for a new chapter! Also! My sweet 69 got broken up.. so I need at least 169 kudos to make up for it. Thank you so much for reading this; I hope you enjoy and be sure to comment.. it keeps me motivated during the apocalypse...

Beep.

Beep... Beep...

You would swear that this fucken beeping sound is forever implanted within your brain.. you could even hear it in your sleep most nights. Your register just makes the same sound each day and everyday.. Today has been utter hell and you weren't even on your lunch break yet. This has got to be the 20th fucken person in a row with a full cart of groceries and toilet paper. You peeked over at your line and yup.. didn't look like you were even making a dent in it. People were crowding your line in fucken herds, because of course you're the only quick cashier working today and people know that. You're glad your place finally hired some new girls, but they weren't nearly as fast as you were. You just.. knew what you were doing is all.. 

Ugh.. your head was still fucken pounding. Christ... was right, you really don't handle your alcohol well. You're not entirely sure why you thought it would be a good idea.. but it had been a while since you been out with anyone.. You're not really a social person.. and Christ doesn't even touch alcohol. Speaking of Christ.. You were really thankful that she ended up driving you home last night. No doubt your fizzled mind would have agreed to let the skeleton crew take you home. ..Even if soulmates were a thing or not. 

Heh.. and you really fucked things over with her last night.. that's for sure. Once the two of you got home, that's when everything went downhill. 

(Flashback. Last night)

You and Christ just got back into the house and you laid down, head first, on the sofa in the living room. Christ was standing next to the sofa, hands on her hips and her lips turned downward in a clear frown. "...Y/n, what did you learn tonight?". 

"Hmmm mmmmmmmmmmm". You answered back but its muffled by the sofa cushion. She sighs loudly and turns you so your facing her. "I'll give you a hint... what happens when you go into a bar and a skeleton buys you a drink?"

Leaning up you answer, "You get your mother fucken drunk on!", hehe its been a while since you're had a drink and ooh it was fucken amazing. I don't think Christ here understands that... I bet she would if she would at least try some..

"You're hopeless... I honestly had no idea where the fuck you went this morning! You were gone and didn't even bother to tell me. I was lucky that Fuku was able to spot you, hanging out in a bar no less with the group of skeletons. I thought you weren't interested in them and then all of a sudden, you're getting drunk with them. Can you talk to me?..".

"Heh so you're still seeing fire crotch? I was worried she was too hot for you to handle! I mean she looked pretty hot headed! I'm sure she's got the hots for you! Talk about burning love! I guess she must've warmed up to ya!".

"...Are you done, bitch?"

"I bet roasting marshmallows would be some kinky kind of foreplay! Okay... now I'm done." And now your head was pounding.. fuck me. 

"..Look for your information, it turns out that Fuku is my soulmate...", what..."She confessed it to me the other day that our souls were calling out to each other! Can you believe that? I thought soulmates were some cheap outdated term, but nope.. turns out monsters really believe in them... Fuku and I just... I've never felt this way about anyone." Christ was too deep in thought to see you rolling your eyes. Hopefully she only has one soulmate.. If Fuku was even telling the truth. ...You couldn't help but feel a sudden pain in your chest at seeing Christ, someone you always had feelings for, find another soul that fits perfectly with hers...

Her eyes suddenly landed back on you. "Ooh girlie... talk to me.. please." 

You sighed loudly... "Okay.. I'm sorry for making you so worried about me. I just met up with Chara, and ran into some of the skeletons is all.. and umm... one of them told me that I'm his soulmate so its possible that I'm all of their soulmates with the way they keep acting around me... ". You took a few deep breaths and looked by at Christ.. who was looking way too excited. Oh fuck.. "WHAT?! That's amazing! How the fuck can you multiply soulmates, but I guess it could be possible. The soul wants what it wants! ...So why aren't you excited?"

"I'm not excited because how do we even know they are being honest with us? For all we know, the skeletons or even Fuku could just be fucking with us..."

"...You know though. Well.. I feel happier around Fuku.. Everything just feels right whenever I'm around her. I know you have... commitment issues, but what happened is in the past, Y/n. Don't let it control your future... Maybe if you could just open up to them.. like you do with me, you would feel better."

....

"...and you don't understand what I've been through." You've known Christ for a long time, but you know deep down that she couldn't understand how you feel. You really believe that no one could ever understand you. Holding yourself upright, you started walking upstairs, but Christ grabbed you by your wrists. 

"Y/n.. You're right okay? I don't know fully understand what you've been through, but I know how you're hurting. Just.. don't leave okay? You're not alone in this world.. I'm here for you. ..You know you can talk to me about anything.. I'll listen." She was pleading with you.. but.. in that moment you really didn't care. 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, CHRISTINA!"

You ripped your hand away from hers and stormed up the stairs, slamming your door shut and passing out onto your bed... While laying down.. you felt something in your pocket, and pulled it out. You do seem to remember Stretch sliding something into your pocket when you though he was just trying to grope you. ...Oh. Its a note. 

hey honey, I know things have been crazy, but I wanted ya to know that I'm always here for you if you need me.   
call me, please, honey bear. xxx-xxxx  
love, your orange peel, Stretch. 

Hmm.. I wonder when he had time to write this up for me. ..Fuck it. Despite your headache, you added in his number into your phone and of course saved it under "Orange". Heh you liked that nickname for him a lot better than Stretch. 

(Present)

You sigh loudly when another cashier comes over to take your spot for lunch. Just in time too.. You were so done with this day and just wanted to stuff your face for the next hour or so. Whenever you decided to come back to work. You had just clocked out for lunch when you felt a strong, bony hand grab onto your shoulder. Your chest felt light and fuzzy for a second, but you turned around to look at who it was and you were greeted by the wide grin belonging to Don. He hand on your shoulder slide down to around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

"hey there little lady, I hope you didn't forget about our little lunch date today?" There was a light red dusting forming across his face as he looked down at you. Oh.. right he mention about picking you up on your lunch break.. so umm how exactly did he know the exact time? You literal just clocked out!

"...Heh how did you know where I work and what time I was going to lunch?" Straight to the point.

"heh.. don't worry about it doll, I've got some powerful connections around this area. now for our lunch, I was thinking about a nice picnic in the park. I've got everything set up just for you my little lady..." Don then gives you a very.. flirty wink and you slowly put a hand on your chest to calm your heart down a bit.. For some reason your chest has been beating a bit strangely. He chuckles lowly and smirks wider. "c'mon doll, I've got a dinner for two and all I need is you...". He winks again his grip on you tightens. Suddenly the ground beneath your feet is gone and instead your standing on a big red blanket in what looks like the park. 

What... happened?! You look around seeing that the park is pretty empty at the moment. Don has indeed prepared a picnic for the two of you. I mean.. damn. He pulled out a lot of stops. He had laid out a huge and beautiful red color blanket.. you almost couldn't believe it was laying on the grass. On top the blanket sits a large hand woven basket and you could only image what he has inside of it. There are plates laid out as well.. way nicer plates then you could afford.. So I guess Don had some really good connections afterall. 

Don chuckles as he motions for me to sit down. I feel bad knowing how fancy this whole picnic actually is.. I mean I'm just wearing my work clothes. We sit down together as he grabs two wine glasses, handing me one. ..Okay... "Umm Don? I still have work... I really can't be drinking..". That really got a laugh out of him. He almost dropped his glass.

"heh no shit, little lady." He starts to fill up my glass with some purple liquid. "ooh doll, this is merely strawberry soda. just wanted to keep things nice for ya. I had to do some research on human dates... and a picnic sounded romantic enough. heh.. course my brother heard about it and fancied it up. heh.. he even cooked the dinner for us. its his world famous spaghetti." He cup floats in the air for a bit while he brings out the food and piles a good spoonful on my plate and then his. 

"bone Appetit, my little lady."

...Spaghetti? You can't help but giggle a bit.. it couldn't be better than when Sweety made some when the skeletons invited themselves over to your place. Hmm.. it does smell pretty amazing. You take a small bit and you swear your tastebuds nearly explode from flavor. "Mmm this is.. delicious, Don."

"heh I'm glad ya like it little lady.. we should do this again right?" Fuck.. yup these skeletons were persistent. Maybe you should just tell him you're not interested in dating anyone yet. I mean.. its true, but your heart started pumping in protest... to a point it hurt. 

"This is really nice, Don.. but umm.. I'm not really ready to start dating yet." You looked at him to gauge his reaction and looked away cuz his eye lights were gone. "I mean.. I've had some bad relationships.. so I'm just not ready to jump back into another one ya know?" 

He was.. quiet. Until he took a sip from his glass.. which was yellow? Hmm.. maybe he was drinking? "don't worry, doll. we may be soulmates, but that doesn't mean we have to rush anything. heh.. I'll be satisfied as long as I can see you... you decide when you're ready for me, little lady.".. Well fuck. He seemed understanding enough, but for some reason you couldn't shake off the small shiver you felt when his eyes went out like that. It felt so empty. 

..."Thank you, Don. I'll be honest, I'm still a bit unsure about this soulmate stuff.. Just feels strange to me.. and I've then there's the others.. " He is quick to cut you off. "the others don't matter, doll."

Hmm.. "But do they have the connection to me as well? Is that why they keep showing up?" You could feel the hairs on your arms standing up from the feeling of magic in the air. Don took a deep breath and his eye lights had finally returned. Though they did seem dim. "...yeah, doll. the others are kind of soulmates too, but you're being given a choice in the matter." 

"What do you mean, Don?".. This whole thing is strange.. but it turned out I was right about the skeletons all being soulmates.

"ya see, doll face, even though fate has plans for us, you are still able to choose whether or not you even want to be with your soulmate. ...even through this pull, we're still given a choice in the matter. I fell pretty hard for you.. and I just want to know you better. I'm willing to wait for you, doll. the others may seem nice, but I can offer you things they can't... and I won't give up on you.. you're mines." Don's smirk took up most of his face. He leaned over and head your chin gently with his hand. He was closer to your face and you couldn't help but keep his stare.. He seemed like he could be trusted.. He.. Maybe he wouldn't leave you like everyone else did... 

Then his phone went off... "mother fuck.. sorry, doll." He let go of you slowly and proceeded to answer his phone. "are you fucken serious, bro? yeah i'm still with her... oh for.. fucken fantastic. yeah... yeah give me a minute.. " He hung up and sighed loudly looking back over to me. "heh my bro says 'hi' by the way. he'd like to meet you, but works been pretty busy for him. there's some.. trouble at work that he needs backup for so I guess its up to me."

You couldn't help but feel a sharp pain at him needing to leave. Despite how crazy this whole situation is, you still felt like seeing it through. 

"..Right.. don't let me distract you." He grabbed your hand when you tried to stand up and leave. "sorry about this doll, I know you weren't having a good day and then we finally go on our date and I have to leave, but I promise you.. we are doing this again. It don't have to be anything serious.. maybe just hanging out or grabbing some coffee." He smiled at you.. it felt so genuine. 

Wait.. "Heh.. you have good enough connections to just know my day has been hell?" He laughed. "heh I have powerful connections, little lady. knowing everything is just an added bonus. which is why I told your boss your taking the rest of the day off. I was planning for a longer date, but this way you could head back home and relax."

"How the fuck did you even manage that? Heh besides, I really don't wanna head home yet.. I kind of got into it with my roommate.." 

"she's not home at the moment." When you gave him a strange look, his skull immediately had beads of red sweat dripping down it. "well umm.. heh I.. I saw her out with that fire gal earlier." Oh.. well. "Oh right.. hehe sorry, Don. Well that sounds like a good time to head home then. I really had a great time with ya. Heh, I've never had a picnic before.. and this was simply amazing."

Don's skull illuminated with a deep red. "heh only the best for my little lady. get home safe and message me when you head home."

Huh.. "Umm.. I don't have your number?" He smirked widely. "yeah you do, doll. its already in your phone." What the fuck?! 

Sure enough when you get out your phone, you scroll down seeing that you had a new contact under 'Sugar Daddy'. That earned a loud giggle from you which Don just lit up even more over. "HOW?!" He reached over and grabbed your hand.. holding it tightly as he brought it up to his teeth for a small kiss. "heh.. powerful connections, love." Now it was your turn to blush. 

"get home safe. I took ya to the park that's just down the block from your place. promise to message me, doll face." You weren't even surprised anymore by how much he knew about your life. "I promise, Don. Be careful at work.." You gave him a gentle smile and very hesitantly, he let you go, used his magic to pick up the blanket and basket and then he teleported away with a wink towards you. 

Don was a very odd monster, but he had a pretty high charm about him. It sucked that things had to be cut off so quickly.. but eh. Time to head home I guess. You took out your phone and looked at your contacts once again to make sure everything else was okay. Huh.. that's weird. You swore that you put in Stretch's number last night.. but guess not because he's no longer on your phone. 

As you started to make your way out of the park, you were stopped in your tracks when a skeleton suddenly appeared in front of you. Oh you remember this one! This was the creep that held you on the couch and ate your popcorn. .. I think we named him, Crazy. 

He was staring at you with a manic grin present on his face, his hands clenched tightly in his pockets as his huge red eye light was glowing. The two of you were locked in a stand-still. Unmoving.. waiting for somebody to make the first move. Fuck it.. "Umm.. hey, Sans right? Or did you get an uncreative nickname like the others?" He seemed to relax a little bit as you spoke to him. Well as long as he no longer seemed... murdery. 

"...heh. vanilla decided to call me, Axe." Well damn. "Well not very creative, but that's a fucken badass name." He chuckled and stepped closer to me. "thanks, sugar. ..so why were you in the woods all by yourself?"

"I'm not.. its a park, Axe. People walk through them, play games, hang out.. ". "or have picnics?"...

His tone was rather cold.. and his eye light was now burning into you. "Axe?"

"hehe yeah.. I mean. the weather is perfect for eating right?" His attitude did a complete 180. He smiled at you and took your hand. "so where are we going, sugar?" He asked innocently and began walking with you back to your place. "Well I was planning on heading back home to rest.."

"oh cool." He was still holding your hand even when you tried to pull it away from him. "wanna come back to our place? sweets really wanted to see you again. heh and umm.. I wanted to apologize for dropping in on ya like that... I even convinced my brother to come along.. thought it be a good idea." Wow.. 

"Well thank you for apologizing, Axe.. Heh, Sweets?"

"yeah, sugar. sweets is the nickname vanilla gave him. heh pretty sweet right?" Fuck that earned a laugh outta you. "Heh I don't know, Axe.. I'm a bit tired.."

"well that's fine, sugar.." He suddenly picked you up bridal style and before you could even protest, he teleported with you. When you opened your eyes, you quickly saw Sweets as he jumped up from the couch and ran up to you two. 

"Human! It's So Great To See You Again! Brother, I Trust You Were A Gentlemonster To Her, Yes?" "heh.. of course, bro. how bout you put on a movie.. sugar here is feeling tired."

You struggled in his arms as he brought you over to a pale green couch and laid you in his lap as Sweets went to find a movie. "Let.. go.." You were trying hard not to get mad at him.. but this was just fucken crazy.. He brought up a skeletal hand to your forehead as he began to slowly trace something. A deep purring noise was suddenly coming from his chest and slowly... much as I tried to fight it... I was asleep. "heh..."

"Brother.. I'm Glad She's Here Safe With Us, But What If The Others Find Out She's Out Here?" Sweets was whispering softly as to not wake you up. 

"heh.. don't worry bout it bro. vanilla hardly checks up on the shed since we 'moved' in. sides.. they're not going to find her... "


	7. You Owe Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was all just a bad dream? You tend to get those a lot.. but why are you getting a weird sense of deja vu? ..And umm why more skeletons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for such a long break in chapters, but I'm here now. I always try to come back for you guys.. and for a beautiful bae of mines who likes Suffocation and didn't like me leaving it on a cliffhanger.. whoops.

"Oh good grapes... ", this felt all too real again. This was the very same nightmare you had a few nights ago. You're little buddy, Chara, was there.. holding their knife tightly in their palm, a manic look on their face, and their clothes held globs of blood and dust. Yet.. something was in their eyes that didn't make you feel scared... Chara was crying. You could clearly see their tears sliding down their face as they dropped their knife. 

"Please... I don't wanna do this... I don't wanna play anymore!", they spoke as they suddenly feel to their knees. They were pleading.. begging for something, but for what? Was any of this even being directed at you? 

You turned your head towards a deep chuckle at the opposite side of the room. Vanilla? Err Sans! He was standing there... his one eye glowing blue and bones hovering in the air behind him. I quickly realized I was standing in between him and Chara. "hehe little late to be begging, freak." He lifted one arm into the air, his bones glowing readying to attack. I held my arms out trying to stop his attack. "Wait please! What the fuck is happening?!" 

Chara lifted their head slightly to look up at you. "...You shouldn't trust skeletons, y/n." 

You watched on as Sans' grin lifted into a crazed smirk as he brought his arm down and his bones fired straight towards you two. "Sans!!!" You let out a loud scream, but were determined to protect Chara.. even only a little. However, you were brought out of the way by a dark tentacle wrapped around your waist. 

The scene before you faded into darkness as you were brought to an eerie throne room. You were gently set down on the throne as you looked up to get a better view of your dream hero. Well.. more like nightmare hero I guess? His whole body was covered in darkness.. Black.. goopy? And he had tentacles coming out his back. You can see that he's wearing some kind of hoodie and shorts just under the darkness of his body and when you look up at his face.. it looks oddly familiar. He smiling at you.. busted for staring. 

"heh I don't mind ya staring, little raven. guess I'm busted for staring too..." , his voice was so gentle and soothing. 

"Hehe.. umm.. who are you?", he tilted his him at your question and then you saw his smirk lift. 

He leaned down before you, bowing, and gently took on of your hands.. bringing it up to his teeth. "nightmare... at your service, raven." His teeth met your hand for a gentle kiss against your skin.. holy fuck. 

"..Whoa.. oh umm its a pleasure to meet you, Nightmare. My name is y/n. Do... do you know where I am? Or how I even got here?", you started looking around the throne room.. it seemed completely abandoned. There was another chair near yours, but it was covered with a large sheet. 

"...this is the throne room.. its right next to the judgment hall that we were just in. I just had to get you away from there, but my powers are limited thanks to that idiot and those little.. ", the paused and stared back up into my eyes seeming to rethink those words. "...those little problems I need to take care of soon..". He stood back up to full height in front of me and smiled. "but.. not all is bad right? I got to see you.. and if fate is kind.. I'll get to see you again...".

"Wait.. what do you mean?" As soon as I spoke, a bright light started to illuminate the throne room. Nightmare met my gaze, but his body stiffened.. almost as if he was holding himself back from something.. 

"you're about to wake up... everything is gonna be okay, but things will seem a bit confusing at first. if things go right.. I'll meet cha.. , but if not.. I'll meet cha back here... just breath, little raven... ", he held onto my hand as the light became almost blinding. 

Jumping straight out of bed and onto the floor is usually not the best way to start your day... Fucken goddamn bullshit! Wait.. what was that dream about? And umm.. you really remembered not falling asleep at your own house. Weren't you with Axe?.. against your will. This is your room though... strange. Oh well.. maybe the asshole decided to actually take you home. Standing up, you picked yourself out an outfit for today. Deciding to go with your current mood: black jeans and a Fnaf shirt. Better head downstairs and see how Christy is doing.. 

To your surprise, she's making pancakes again! Ooh fuck yes! "Hey bae?".. you remember the last time you guys talked.. it didn't really end so well. She turned around and set your plate down on the table, sliding over the syrup. "Well good to see someone is up before noon..", she was giving you that look you always love to see. 

"Hehe, yeah my track record is getting better." Mmm her pancakes are to die for..

"So I was thinking we could go shopping today." ..What? "I have a date this weekend and need the perfect dress! Sexy, but not too sexy ya know?" Wait wait wait.. hold the phone.. now give it to me. 

"Oh? You have another date with Fuku?", you smirked at her but dropped it once you saw her confused face. "Y/n, this is our first date, don't jinx it! Now hurry up with breakfast and we'll head to the mall." Now you were wearing that confused face... what the fuck is going on?

Christy and you arrived at the mall, heading straight towards the woman's section. Fuck you were already bored, but trying to keep yourself entertained with own thoughts. Like.. what the fuck is going on?.. We already went shopping.. She already had the perfect dress and this is the same spot you met Red and Mutt. She was to be messing with me.. this has to be a fucken prank. A loud sigh pulls you away from your thoughts. "If you're bored why don't you take a small break?" Weird.. 

"Yeah a break sounds nice.. I'll be hitting up the toy aisle." You ran over to that fucken aisle hopping to find some answers.. If this really was the same day, then Red and Mutt should be here to greet you very soon. You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down.. when you felt company around you. Holy fuck.. did Christy really get the skeletons to play along with her game?

"hey there, kitten. ..fuck I'm so glad to see you...", Red had wiped a tear away from his socket while he stared at you. He suddenly hugged you to his chest.. letting his tears fall freely. You... you weren't sure what he was crying about, but you decided to pat his back gently. "we.. are so glad to see you, darling.. you have no idea... ", Mutt whispered in your ear and each had their heads on your shoulders. You could hear a sniffle coming from Mutt.. he was trying to hold back his tears. 

"...Umm.. what is going on? Are you two okay?".. You heard a sigh from Mutt as he shook his head. "forgive us darling.. just emotional skeletons when it comes to something important. my name is papyrus.. and that emotional mess is sans." Huh?... 

"fuck off ya dog.. oh kitten, we should bring ya over to meet our brothers.. they'll be so excited to meet you." His hand gently palmed your face.. staring lovingly into your eyes, until Mutt/Papyrus pulled you away and into his arms. "yeah darling, M'lord will be very pleased to see you...". 

You... remember making an epic getaway here.. running through the clothing racks and showing off your amazing skills, but.. maybe you could change things meeting the brothers? Yeah.. you really wanted to believe this was all just a prank gone off the rails.. but the more you went through... the more you kept thinking.. nope.. this is the same fucken day. Something really must have gone fucky... 

So you decided to nod your head and they both seemed pretty surprised. Mutt was giving a strange look to Red who merely shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around you. "better not keep the boss waiting, kitten...". Red smirked as he squeezed you closer to him. Mutt took your other side and slide his arm around your waist. They both lead you other to the men's department where you were faced with two more familiar faces. You never really got a chance to talk to these two, but you hope their personalities are better than their cooking. 

Upon your arrival, both skeletons froze in place. "Umm.. Hello, my name is Y/n... Nice to meet you two." They seemed to shake out of their trace by your introduction; wide smiles spreading on both of their skulls. 

"You Finally Did Something Useful, Mutt!", the shorter edgy one praised his brother before his eye lights shot straight through your soul," And What A Beautiful Human I Have Before Me.. You May Call Me THE MARVELENT SANS! And You.. You Shall Be My... ", he was interrupted by the taller edgy skeleton who kneeled before you and cupped your chin with his fingers.

"Hello There Little Pet... No Need To Be Afraid.. We Have You Now... You'll Be Perfectly Safe With Me... For I Am The Great Papyrus... ", his voice was a bit loud but very gentle... not wanting to upset you or surprise you. ...Fuck.. You couldn't help but feel your blush brighten on your face from their words. Keep calm, bae.. This can't be right.. 

Bae? BAE?! Shouldn't she be calling after you by now? ..Any minute now, sweety.... FUCK!

While you were talking in your head; a fight was about to break loose in front of you. Mutt and Red were holding you tightly, trying to pull you closer to one of their chest while they gave each other a dark socket stare down. 

"why don't you go lie down..., dog." 

"nyeh, go fuck yourself lil red." You saw a small flash of magic swell up in both their eye lights. Meanwhile, the other two were arguing over who was going to be cooking for you?... Good grapes.. You tried to slip away from the dog duo, but the second you tried to move they both growled at you. "stay still, kitten..". "you're safe with me, darling..".

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY AMAZING COOKING ABILITIES! MY PET SHALL FALL IN LOVE THE SECOND SHE TRIES MY FOOD!". Damn that's a loud voice.. 

"MWEH, YOUR COOKING SKILLS ARE LAUGHABLE! MY QUEEN SHALL FALL HEAD OVER HEELS ONCE SHE TRIES MY COOKING!". You only now noticed that both had summoned weapons and were about to duel.. . 

"Guys?... There's no need to..".

"Y/N!!!!", bout fucken time bae.. "Christ!!!", you yelled out making Mutt and Red freeze next to you. Taking your chance, you slipped from their hold and ran towards her voice.

"darling, wait please!" "kitten come back!!" Before either could teleport to you, their brothers had stopped them. "boss c'mon... we need to go after her!" A slap to the back of his skull echoed throughout the store.

"BE QUIET SANS! LET OUR PET RUN HOME FOR NOW... MEANWHILE.. I HAVE TIME TO PREPARE A MEAL THAT WILL BLOW HER AWAY AND INTO MY ARMS!"

"AGREED.. BUT SHE'LL BE RUNNING INTO MINES. MUTT! MAKE SURE YOU TRACK THEIR CAR.. I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY QUEEN MAKES IT HOME." Mutt nods as he watches after his little mistress... He was having a bit of trouble remember the last timeline, but he knew that you had disappeared. He had grilled Vanilla, Axe, and Stretch, but none of them had any idea where you were. 

..You were missing for two days before Chara and Frisk decided to reset the timeline. Although he hated that the brats still had that power, he was glad they had used it to get you back.. You were acting a bit different in this run compared to the last, but he didn't mind at all. Red clearly remembered because he started crying the second they saw you... Mutt vowed to keep a closer eye on you this time around. He couldn't bare to lose you...

"think she remembers us... even a little?" Red was next to him.. following you out the door and watching you and your... friend get into the car. Mutt smirked as he looked over to Red. "hard to say.., but you better remember about our family bet we made. Darling belongs to M'lord and me!" Mutt's eye started to glow as he teleported after your car.

You really feel like you're being followed.. and the pain in your chest just don't go away. 

....Take a deep breath.....


End file.
